Golden Chomp
The Golden Chomp is an enemy that appears in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is one of the many sub-species of Incoming Chomps that appear in the two galaxy games along with the Chomp Pup and the Silver Chomp (SMG 2 only). Hence the name, the Golden Chomp is a gold Incoming Chomp that contains a Power Star. It must be destroyed various ways to receive the Power Star it is holding. In Super Mario Galaxy, the Golden Chomp only appears in a hidden mission of the Gusty Garden Galaxy on a hidden planet known as the Golden Chomp Planet. To reach the Golden Chomp Planet, however, Mario/Luigi must collect five Question Coins to make a Rainbow Star appear (since in the game the Golden Chomp cannot be defeated with any other attack; the Rainbow Star appears either when Mario flies to the planet or lands on it. It most likely appears when Mario flies to the planet). Three Question Coins are in the air and two are among planets. If Mario succeeds to collect all Question Coins, the Rainbow Star appears, which he can come in contact with. When Mario lands on the planet, he must search for the Golden Chomp quickly, for Boulders and Spiky Plants also inhabit the planet. If Rainbow Mario rams into the Golden Chomp quickly, it will break apart and release the Power Star. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Golden Chomps don't look or act different, it is their surroundings that is different. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Golden Chomp only appears in a galaxy known as the Chompworks Galaxy. It only appears on the Lava Chomp Planet. Here, a Golden Chomp appears from the back of the planet, and Mario/Luigi must work various mechanics to bring it into a hole at the front of the planet while avoiding enemies such as Astro Goombas, Octoombas, or Cosmic Clones. Everytime the Golden Chomp falls off the planet into the Lava, it disappears and reappears from the back of the planet. Mario must then repeat the process to bring it back to the front. There are certain platforms to be stood on, as well as Time Switches that must be Ground Pounded to help the Golden Chomp make its way to follow Mario to the hole at the planet's front. However, Mario must make sure he doesn't get hit by the Golden Chomp, for if he does, he will lose one wedge of health from his Health Meter. When the Golden Chomp does reach the hole, it cracks and breaks apart, releasing the Power Star. Unlike Super Mario Galaxy, the Golden Chomp appears in two missions in the Chompworks Galaxy: "Where Chomps are Made of Gold", and "Cosmic Clones in the Chompworks". However, in "Cosmic Clones in the Chompworks", Cosmic Clones appear and follow Mario's/Luigi's every move while the heroes try to bring the Golden Chomp to the front of the planet. Gallery galaxybig_2513.jpg|The Golden Chomp cracks when it lands in the hole in the front of the Lava Chomp Planet. galaxybig_2515.jpg|The enemy disappears and releases a Power Star after landing in the hole at the galaxybig_2504.jpg|The Golden Chomp follows Mario as he stands on a platform that lowers enough for the enemy to roll on it. galaxybig_2512.jpg|Mario Ground Pounds a Time Switch, causing a platform to rise up and push the Golden Chomp onto this higher platform with a rail track on it. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies